(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for jetting gas and a solar cell manufacturing method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Solar cells convert sunlight into electrical energy and are an important clean energy or next-generation source of electrical energy. Solar cells may reduce use of fossil fuels, which cause a greenhouse effect due to discharge of CO2, and may reduce use of nuclear energy, which contaminates the environment because it creates radioactive waste.
The solar cells have an upper electrode and a lower electrode formed on a substrate and generate electricity using two kinds of semiconductors, such as a P-type semiconductor and an N-type semiconductor, which are disposed between the upper electrode and the lower electrode. Solar cells may be classified depending on a material of the light absorbing layer.
A compound solar cell, which includes a Cu, In, Ga, Se (“CIGS”) compound layer, has high efficiency for conversion sunlight into electricity without using silicon, and thus is unlike known silicon based solar cells. A compound solar cell may be provided by depositing copper (Cu), indium (In), gallium (Ga), and selenium (Se) compounds on an electrode which is disposed on a flexible substrate, such as a stainless steel, aluminum, or a glass substrate.
A CIGS compound layer may be formed by injecting or jetting hydrogen selenide (H2Se) on a mixed layer which includes copper (Cu), indium (In), and gallium (Ga), after the mixed layer is formed.
When the hydrogen selenide is jetted onto the substrate, as the area of the solar cell is increased, and the copper, gallium, indium, and hydrogen selenide are not uniformly reacted. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved method of jetting hydrogen selenide.